fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Purple Hair (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
Tommy kept cutting his hair but about half way through Didi came in and saw him as she shrieked. "Oh my goodness Tommy no!" Didi shrieked as she took the scissors from Tommy Tommy then started to cry, he wanted his hair gone. Now it was just a mess, his hair was bald in some places while there was still some on the sides and in the middle of his head. (Tommy's POV) I was cutting my hairs when my mommy cameded into the room and tookded the scissors from mes. I started crying, I wanted to finish cutting my hairs off now my hair looked even worserer than afore. My mommy then pickded me ups as she tooked me back downstairs. (Normal POV) Didi had picked up Tommy and had taken him downstairs. As she went to find Stu as he was in the kitchen. "Stu we have a problem." Didi said walking into the kitchen Stu was grabbing a drink from the refrigerator when Didi walked in as he turned a saw Tommy's hair "What is it- Yikes what happened to Tommy's hair?!" Didi sighed "He cut it Stu, if I hadn't caught him in time he probably would've cut it all off or hurt himself." "What should we do?" Stu asked "Can you watch the kids while I take Tommy to see if there's anything someone can do about his hair?" "Sure no problem," "Thank you, come on sweetie lets go see if we can fix your hair." Didi said as she took Tommy and left (Dil's POV) I was playing with the others when I hearded my mom scream and after that's coming down stairs holding Tommy. I then sawed my mommy gos into the kitchen to talk to my daddy as we all watcheded from the play pen. Nextest thing I knewded my mommy lefteded with Tommy, I wonder where they were goings. (Normal POV) Didi had taken Tommy to a barber shop, the same one that Chaz had taken Chuckie to get his first haircut, as Didi explained all that's happened to the barber there. The barber told her that he could fix his hair with no problem. Tommy wasn't like Chuckie was so everything went smoothly. Tommy got his hair washed so the dye washed out so he had his purple hair again. After that the doctor cut and combded Tommy's hair covering up the few bald spots and evening out his hair. (Tommy's POV) My mommy tookded me to this place for my hairs. I thinkded that this is the place that Chuckie's daddy tookeded him when he gots his firstest hair cut. This guy tookded me to gets my hair washed as it got rid of the other color and my hairs was purple again. Then he tookded me over to this chair and fixeded my hair so it lookeded kind of like how Chuckie's was after his firstest hair cut. When he was all done he puts a mirror in fronts of me so I could sees my hair, I then thoughts how Chuckie didn't minds his hair after being called carrot top. I then thoughts that maybe I should do the same. (Normal POV) The barber soon finished Tommy's hair as he showed Tommy what it looked like. Tommy then thought about how Chuckie didn't mind being called carrot top after a while since it did make Chuckie different. Tommy thought and then decided that he should do the same. Tommy climbed down from the chair and went back over to Didi. "Now isn't that much better sweetie?" Didi asked as she smiled Tommy smiled as well "Reptar!" Was Tommy's response since he could still only say his first word to the grown ups. Didi and Tommy then left the barber shop and were heading home. Meanwhile Dil was still wondering what was actually going on as he wasn't around when Chuckie got his first haircut. (Dil's POV) I was confosed about everything, Chuckie then tolded me about the barber shop and how they fixeded and cutted peoples hairs. He then tolded me how he had gots his hair cut after his hair grews a lot and how everyone helped him not be ascared of the barber. (Chuckie's POV) I could tells that Dil was confused about the barber place where you gots your hair cutted. I then tolds him abouts it and how I gots my firstest hair cut. I also tolded him how everyone tried to help mes not be ascared and how in the end I gots my hair cut. After I finished my story Tommy's mommy cameded through the door as she sat down Tommy as we all saw hows Tommy's hair was. (Tommy's POV) Me and my mommy we're in the car on the way back to my house. I was wondering what my friends and brother were doings. I also wondered what they thinks of my hairs now. My mommy gotted to my house as she pickeded me ups and we wents inside. When we gots inside my mommy putteded me down in front of my friends and brother. (Normal POV) Didi had brought Tommy inside and sat him in the play pen in front of the other babies. The other babies looked surprised about Tommy's hair as Didi walked into the kitchen. "Wow Tommy your hairs is purple agains!" Phil said "His hair looks kind of like mines did when I gots my hair cutted." Chuckie said "Yep and you know what guys I shouldn't cares what others say about my hairs." Tommy said "Yay!" All the babies cheered The next day Tommy was out in the front yard playing with Dil as a few people walked by calling him grape head again but he didn't mind at all he just smiled and kept playing with his brother. Tommy now loved his purple hair as it made him who he was, Tommy Pickles. The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Purple Hair Chapters